What's Good for the Goose
by Raiynn
Summary: Kagome and Ayame find comfort in each other... While not overly graphic, this is a Kagome/Ayame pairing, and YURI, and is rated M for content. Lemon  limish?  warning.


_**Many of you already know me. My primary name is Neisha.**_

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, though I do own this bit of insanity, lol.

I have written numerous Inuyasha/Kagome paired stories under my name, Neisha, and will continue to do so as I love the pairing.

But I wanted to keep any stories or dares that I create that are _outside that pairing_ in a different place, hence why I created my alternate pen name** Raiynn** (pronounced Rain).

This pen name (Raiynn) will house anything I create from ideas or dares that are** NOT** Inuyasha/Kagome pairings.

If you are interested in seeing what my warped little mind can create for other character pairings in the Inuyasha fandom, please follow the profile under Raiynn.

If you want to read my work for Inuyasha and Kagome pairings, please follow my name, Neisha.

This was a dare from my friend psycochick, lol, and I can not refuse a good dare. This_ IS_ the first time I have ever ventured outside the Inu/Kag pairing though, so it'll be new territory for all of us, lol.

Much thanks to Snow for her look through this, and for bouncing ideas back and forth with me when appropriate wording failed.

Warning: This is not overly graphic, but it i**s YURI and is rated M for content.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Good for the Goose...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome stared in disbelief, eyes wide as she watched Inuyasha and Kouga make their way into the strip club on the corner of Fifth and Main. But why was he going in there, of all places?<p>

"Come on, Kagome," Ayame snarled. "They aren't worth it."

She and Kagome were on their way home from a shopping spree when they'd spotted their demon counterparts. Inuyasha had said that he and Kouga would be going to the sports bar to watch football with the guys, not a strip club!

"That's not a sports bar, Ayame."

"I know, Kagome. Kouga told me the same story, remember?"

"We should go after them!" Kagome exclaimed as she slid into the passenger seat of Ayame's Hummer.

"It wouldn't do us any good, Kagome. We'll just have to go to a Chippendale's show. That'll teach them. What's good for the goose …"

"…is good for the gander," Kagome supplied. "Do you think it's because I wanted to wait to have sex? I mean, I _have_held Inuyasha off for a while now."

Ayame started her truck before reaching to slide the shifter into drive. Pulling out of the parking space, Ayame checked over her shoulder before gliding into traffic.

"You two haven't done it yet?" Ayame was mystified. "You've been with Inuyasha for what, a couple weeks now?"

Kagome's cheeks pinked and Ayame smiled at the younger woman's embarrassment.

"We've come close, but it's hard living at home. There are always interruptions, and with Miroku staying at Inuyasha's apartment, we can't do anything there, either."

"You both have vehicles, Kagome. And they both have backseats, if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't want our first time to be in the backseat of some car, on a side road in the middle of nowhere, Ayame."

Nodding in understanding, Ayame moved through traffic. Turning into the driveway of her apartment, Ayame put the truck in park before reaching to grab their purchases from the back seat.

They made their way into the house, setting the bags on the coffee table. Ayame glanced back at Kagome who'd made her way to the couch. It wasn't fair not to offer her own embarrassing tale, especially after Kagome had shared hers.

Making her way to the sofa Kagome was lounging on, Ayame eyed the television. "Kouga and I haven't slept together in nearly two weeks," she offered.

That got Kagome's attention. "Is everything all right between you," she asked, reaching to pull Ayame's hand into her lap.

"We're not fighting, if that's what you mean," Ayame offered. "But I did find something that makes me wonder if I'm not satisfying him. Give me a second and I'll show you."

Ayame slid from the couch and made her way down the hall, her voice muffled when she spoke again.

"I found this while I was cleaning the apartment last week. I wasn't sure what it was until I put it in the DVD player."

Kagome's eyes moved over the furnishings while she waited. Clean and well-kept, Ayame's place was lightly furnished. Ayame was an interior designer and had decorated in soft brown and gold tones. It wasn't lavish, but it was nicely done. The place had a homey feel to it.

There was a table by the door; a small glass tray rested on its surface for what Kagome assumed was a key tray. A lower table sat in front of the window, though its surface was polished and empty. The shades were open and the curtains were drawn on either side of the window, held in place by a small, tan strip of leather. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, cutting past the plastic dividers in a lazy blur while shadows danced past the windowsill in time with the unseen breeze.

On the opposite wall stood the television and surround sound system. By the wall on her left was a barely-used recliner, the only other piece of furniture being the plush couch she was sitting on. Made of a light brown micro-fiber, Kagome let her fingers slide over its surface, the material velvety beneath her touch.

Ayame made her way into the living room, her gaze fixated on the object she carried. Kagome could hear her soft intake of breath, could tell by the way Ayame kept her eyes lowered that the wolf demoness was embarrassed by what she was about to share.

"Kouga had this hidden in the drawer over there," Ayame indicated, tipping her head toward the low-rise table in front of the window. "I rarely use that table. It was my mother's, and I try to keep it clean."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as Ayame placed the DVD in the slot, waited for it to close, and turned on the television.

Pleasured moans filled the silence, and Kagome's eyes widened comically at the picture displayed on the television screen. Two women, dressed in stockings and see-through bras, kissed passionately in the sunset, hands grasping for their partner's flesh.

It wasn't the women that ruined the scene, but the anachronistic sight of an over-sized bed, plunked down in the middle of a serene forest setting. The bedding looked worn - a hideous shade that was neither brown, nor orange - that clashed with the natural beauty of the surroundings.

Ayame wasn't sure which held her attention the most - the unnaturally beautiful women making love on screen, or the bed that was so incongruous with the setting.

Reaching for the remote, Ayame turned the volume down before speaking. "I'm not sure what to make of it, really. I know men have their fantasies, and I'm fine with that. Still, should I be worried?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Ayame glanced back to Kagome. Kagome's gaze had never left the screen, and Ayame found herself drawn to the soft blush that stole across her cheeks.

"Oh, my... do you think they enjoy that? I mean- kissing each other that way?" Kagome asked in breathless wonder. She'd heard of these movies before, who hadn't? But this was the first time she'd witnessed such carnal acts of pleasure being shared by two beautiful women.

Curiosity had her watching the display with rapt interest; propriety left her embarrassed that such a display hadn't immediately disgusted her. Could two women feel that way for one another? Was it possible that that level of attraction, of lust, could exist regardless of gender? Kagome bit her tongue, ignoring the strange sense of twisted pleasure that tore through her stomach, leaving behind a slow burn she'd only ever felt at Inuyasha's touch.

Inexplicably drawn to the innocence of Kagome's demeanor, Ayame had to wonder just how far the young woman and Inuyasha had actually gone. "You don't kiss Inuyasha that way?" Ayame asked.

Pulling her eyes from the television, Kagome blushed. "Sure, we've kissed, but like I said, there are always interruptions at the shrine, which doesn't really allow for anything more than a quick peck on the mouth. We've only been together for a few weeks, remember?"

A few weeks, huh? She and Kouga had been together for a few months. There shouldn't have been this rift between them. But, there was, and nothing Ayame had tried had helped. Seeing Kouga enter that strip club with Inuyasha hadn't been as surprising as it should have been, had it? Weeks had passed without his touch, without even a kiss goodbye when he headed out the door. Something was off, and try as she might, Ayame had no idea how to fix it.

Ayame mentally sighed and fell out of her thoughts, only to notice Kagome's tilted head, her eyes still drawn by the television screen. The movie's images played through the reflective light in her eyes and Ayame found herself wondering if Kagome's touch would feel the same as Kouga's.

Would her skin burn with the same heat, her breath hitch with the same touch? Would the muscle beneath the skin stretch with her movements? Would corded layers of strength, bound in petal-soft skin, react to touch alone?

Was the loneliness that gripped her heart the same loneliness she could see clouding Kagome's gaze?

Scooting closer, Ayame reached to brush Kagome's hair behind her ear, eyes searching Kagome's for some sign of curiosity. "Have you _ever _been kissed like that?" Ayame asked.

"Um... not really," Kagome stammered. The blush that stained her face took on a deeper hue of embarrassment, and held the barest hint of temptation.

"Do you want to try it?" Ayame murmured seductively, her skin glowing prettily in the late afternoon sunlight, her beautiful emerald gaze lit from within.

There was no hint of condemnation in her voice, no shred of righteous judgment in the hopeful tones that brushed past Kagome's senses. "We're women, Ayame," Kagome whispered, though her eyes trailed down to Ayame's mouth. It was just a kiss, shared between friends. Was it really so wrong?

"We're not supposed to…"

Leaning forward, Ayame pressed her lips to Kagome's. Subconsciously, she delighted in the gasp that echoed in her ears, even as she fumbled awkwardly with the realization that Kagome hadn't pulled away.

But, like any being, any sign of fear would send Kagome hurrying from her embrace. While the contact was as new to her as it was to Kagome, Ayame was determined to see this through. It had been so long since she'd shared this connection with anyone, and she wasn't willing to let the moment slip through her claws.

Reluctant to put any distance between them, Ayame pressed another tender kiss to Kagome's mouth. "Just follow my lead," Ayame whispered, her lips moving against Kagome's as she spoke. Moving closer, Ayame eased her clawed fingers through Kagome's hair, encouraging her to tip her head back. Their lips moved together as Kagome's eyes fell shut.

Ayame nipped her bottom lip and took full advantage of Kagome's hushed whimper by sliding her tongue into the warm recesses of the younger woman's mouth. It took a moment before Kagome joined in, and Ayame had to smother the surge of arousal that tingled through her limbs and shot straight to the juncture between her legs.

Pulling away slowly, Ayame kissed her way along Kagome's jaw-line, her tongue darting out to taste the salt on Kagome's skin. She could smell Kagome's arousal, heady and delicate, and found herself wanting to taste the flower creating that delightful scent.

"We shouldn't…"

"Our men are watching women strip as we speak, delighting in their naked flesh, finding arousal at a cheap, strip club when they should be here with us."

Plucking open the button at the top of Kagome's blouse and allowing her palm brush against the hardened tip of Kagome's breast, she continued. "We're friends, Kagome. We aren't finding sexual gratification at the strip club or using naked men to turn us on. We're simply exploring the things you haven't experienced yet, so that when the time comes, and you and Inuyasha are ready, you'll know what to do."

Kagome's head fell back, exposing the long line of her throat and Ayame nearly growled at the temptation of that one innocent gesture. Leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, Ayame whined when Kagome's hands reached up to hold hers, stopping her progress with the buttons on her blouse.

Kagome couldn't deny the temptation that warred with her sense of propriety. She couldn't deny her curiosity, or the want that skirted through her body, nor stop her tongue from wetting her bottom lip in unwarranted anticipation. Inuyasha was watching strange women at that very moment, obviously unconcerned with propriety. If he wasn't concerned with it, why should she be?

"Promise you won't tell Inuyasha, or anyone at all?" Kagome whispered.

Leaning forward to catch Kagome's lips in a gentle kiss, Ayame nodded. Her eyes nearly found the back of her head when Kagome's fingers tunneled into her auburn hair, pulling her closer.

Kisses lingered, fingers strayed, and piece by piece their clothing hit the floor. Hands danced sensuously, touching, teasing. Warm fingers, tipped in delicate claws, scratched gently as Ayame's hands closed over the soft flesh of Kagome's breasts. Moments later, those same hands were replaced with the tender assault of her hot, wet mouth. Ayame was rewarded with a sultry moan that wrapped around her name as it fell brokenly from Kagome's parted lips.

Long hair trailed across sensitive flesh, following the head of its owner as Ayame slid further south. A long, wet tongue dipped heatedly into Kagome's belly-button before ghosting over the skin of her hip. The soft shimmer of Ayame's auburn hair glistened in the afternoon light, her alabaster skin dusted in rose-colored arousal.

"S- stop," Kagome begged, her voice hoarse with desire.

Ayame glanced up from her place between Kagome's thighs.

"I want t-to learn, Ayame," Kagome hissed through lust-filled pants. "I want you to feel this, too."

"All right, Kagome." Smiling in reassurance, Ayame blissfully kissed her way upward.

* * *

><p>In the silence afterward, Kagome gave voice to her thoughts. "Do you think they're having fun?"<p>

Ayame flinched at the sadness in Kagome's voice. Turning her head, Ayame placed a tender kiss to her friend's temple.

"I think they don't know what they're missing here with us, Kagome," Ayame sighed. Lifting up to rest her head on her hand, Ayame gazed down at the naked woman beside her. "Do you regret it? What we've done, I mean?"

Kagome turned her head, eyes caressing the beauty of the woman beside her, and a small smile pulled across her kiss-swollen lips. "I think what's good for the goose..."

"..is good for the gander," Ayame finished with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: If you are interested in any other creations I can conjure up, lol, please don't hesitate to let me know, either by review or by author alert...

though I would really LOVE to hear what anyone reading this thought as it is my first story written for an alternate pairing.

*HUGS*

I am still Neisha, lol. Just look at Raiynn as my alternate persona :).


End file.
